


I'll Give You A Finale

by nuclearchinchilla



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Porn that pretends to have a plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearchinchilla/pseuds/nuclearchinchilla
Summary: Based off this headcanon: "Viktor can’t keep up with Yuuri’s sexual stamina and starts complaining about being all fucked out by like the sixth time that night.And Yuuri is all “well in that case, there’s another way to go about it…” and that’s how bottom!Viktor happens."





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> AKA "i'm going into an even deeper circle of hell for this"
> 
> I'm thinking of expanding this to include post-ep5 feels, as well as some kinks i guess. Please comment if you'd like that, and suggest some kinks.

Important note: this was written pre-ep5 (and therefore before the big love confession), which explains the nature of the angst in it. Just a note to avoid confusion 

\---

Need you have a person's mind before you have their body?

\---

They spend so much time together. They share their touches, however brief. They laugh, they flirt. 

They get nowhere. 

Well, not exactly, they're getting somewhere, but slowly. Too slowly. The real Viktor is an elusive, flighty thing, hidden somewhere in dizzying depths glazed over by winter's ice. 

Sometimes, Yuuri catches his silent contemplation, his downcast glances, his genuine upset, but it's all fleeting. And Yuuri can only wonder if he is just seeing things. Viktor is all smiles and heck-care and a seemingly bumbling ditz, but sometimes, all that feels like the light that bounces off a thick layer of ice that's too tough to cut or even to scratch. Yuuri can run and grab and shout, but every step, Viktor is faster, moving further back into the horizon. 

Sometimes, he feels like he owes Viktor something. They both clearly desire each other's bodies, but here he is, moping in his room over what he thinks Viktor thinks. He feels like he owes Viktor something, because any gist of any recent sexual conquest has disappeared from even the tabloids, but of course Viktor would never whine, never plead. 

Viktor's words that night, therefore, come as no surprise. Yuuri had told Viktor to show up at the empty rink that night. Gave him no further clue. He had dressed himself up to the outrageous nines- large red rose clip in his hair, with a matching paper fan, and the matching floral prints of his cheongsam, lined and hemmed with gold (lord knows how much he practiced to skate in that thing). The cheongsam was shorn off in places in an elegant pattern, the open areas sewn over in sheer fishnet, with similarly crimson fishnet zigzagging over his lithe legs. 

Peeking over the edge of the paper fan, Yuuri watched as Viktor entered the arena. The older man's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before settling into a heated, pleased yet piqued gaze. 

Yuuri put on the music and commenced the private performance. 

If Yuri(o) had been there to see that special skating performance, he could have described it as "1 part eye-fucking, 1 part actually skating". Then again, in that scenario, Yuri had an equally high chance of just running out scream-groan-puking without a word. Yuuri kept his eyes on Viktor throughout the song, his every spin and step and sway of the hips filled with intent. Confidence. Purpose. 

"Before you point out the mistakes," Yuuri said when the performance was over, "I believe I have a different performance tonight, that should make up for it." 

But then Viktor pulled him close and said something somewhat uncharacteristic, yet seemingly overdue, "Don't offer me something, because you feel like you owe it to me". 

Except that Yuuri's had enough of himself and his own self-agony. 

"I don't owe you anything. I simply want to have you. The question is, would you have me"

"I would," Viktor quipped. 

And that, Yuuri realized, was what he loved about Viktor and that felt real about the man- not the fact that he said yes, but that this reply would either be a firm "yes" or "no". Not "are you sure you want me?" or "you really don't owe me anything" or "I think you should think this through more". He doesn't question Yuuri in any patronising way, doesn't assume, he actually has confidence in the younger man, has respect, has trust. Yuuri clings to that spark, clings. 

\---  
No one though, is without weaknesses. Yuuri's lack of sexual experience is the truth and certainly no secret, and so Viktor oh so joyfully assumed a lack of sexual stamina as the truth and certainly no secret. 

It was not to be said that Viktor was a bad lover, though Yuuri has little for comparison, he thought the man was a good one, loving and tender in all the right places. But after his first (esquisite) orgasm, and Yuuri looked through his lashes and pouted for more, the flash of shock on Viktor's face was clear as day. So ready was the man to tenderly tuck a sleepy Yuuri into bed. But Yuuri's aching coyness, as if pleading for another slice of cake, quickly melted Viktor's expression into an indulgent grin.

"Of course," went his reply.

\---  
"Again?" 

"Why not?" Viktor grinned, a little exhaustion having crept into his eyes. 

\---  
"Hey, hey-"

"Ok, ok!" He laughed. His enthusiasm was just as well, but his exhaustion more palpable. 

\---  
"Viktorrr-"

Viktor just gaped at him. 

"Hasn't it been thousands of times?" 

"It's been four," Yuuri said, face blank. He didn't even look winded. Viktor's eye was twitching now. Twitching

\---  
Yuuri was smirking. Smirking. 

Everything hurt for Viktor. And the little scamp knew. 

Viktor ran his hand through his hair. 

"It really isn't getting thin."

"I know," Viktor replied, throwing a cushion at Yuuri, "I'm nOT old. Let's go again."

\---  
Sixth. 

The sixth time.

"Help, I think this old man is done for and cannot get up."

"This is all so tiring, I think I need to go lie down," he continued, "Except I'm already in bed, of course. Seriously though. I'm all fucked out."

Yuuri's brows furrowed slightly at Viktor's turn of phase. Why was Viktor the one talking about being fucked out, when he was the one doing the fucking? The phrasing did not make sense to him. 

Nevertheless, Yuuri thought, perhaps it was less tiring to receive than give? It's not like he had ever been with any other man, so he wouldn't know. Only one way to find out. 

"You know," Yuuri said, a seductive, sultry tone evident in his voice, "in that case, there's another way to go about things…" 

Puzzlement flicked over Viktor's face for the time it took Yuuri to roll over and pin him to the bed. Yuuri caught a glimpse of his words finally dawning upon the older man, before he nibbled on Viktor's earlobe, eliciting a sharp moan.

\----

"Shh, breathe," Yuuri soothed, purring his words into Viktor"s right ear . Viktor was practically panting by now, his face helplessly flushed as he desperately rocked his hips, trying his absolute best to gain more friction, trying to fuck himself up and down the younger man's shaft. But each of his attempts grew weaker and weaker as exhaustion took him over. For his part, Yuuri refused to move, because admittedly, half the fun was seeing the way Viktor crumpled into begging, "please please let ne come already, please", his pleads turning to incoherent babble as he descended into a heated frenzy. Half the fun was seeing his mind trying to break free of a tiring body, a body that had been keeping him on the torturous verge of orgasm for the past ten minutes, to see that exquisite mind-body struggle play out on the soaked, sharp features of his face. 

Suddenly, Yuuri grabbed Viktor by the hips, and just thrusts. It's rapid, and forceful, but Yuuri's found the right angle since some time ago, so there's a pleasure to the pain, that makes Viktor see stars. Viktor clenches tightly around him, so deliciously, so preciously. The Russian was practically screaming out in joy and relief and gratitude at this point, because he's so close to the crescendo, he's almost there and knows it-

A hand squeezes tightly on his cock, preventing him from coming. Viktor let out a sharp sound of shock that quickly descended into a mewling whimper. 

He found himself gently guided to the shower, where his crotch gets blasted with cold water to soften his cock quickly and completely. 

"Shh, you can try again next time," Yuuri said, "sleep". 

\------

"So you've had me then? Was all of me, to your satisfaction?" Viktor quipped as morning light snuck through the blinds, and Yuuri is forced to remember that the man is never too tired for sass. 

"Can't say. I've yet to have all of you," Yuuri replied, running his thumb over the side of the other man's head (i want you in mind and spirit and soul, i want, but there is no rush, we will reach each other, we will), "But perhaps one day I would?"

"Oh you would."


	2. What do you mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post episode 5 exploration of their newfound feelings + more smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another request from my tumblr, courtesy of nankini, and in fact this was not meant to tie in to "I'll Give You A Finale" but i've realized it works as a sequel

"Wakariyasui ai ya koi dewa nakute."

_This is neither a love nor a romance that can be easily understood._

This isn't just "I love you, I want a romance with you".

This is also "I want you to be proud of me".

This is also "I look up to you".

It's also "I'm grateful that you opened my eyes to everyone else's love for me, their different kind of love that I've been so blind to".

"Wakariyasui ai ya koi dewa nakute."

Because this is about the dance, and as much as you've helped me, you've also told me never to be selfish. And since you're not the only one cheering me on, I can't just dance for you, Viktor, I have to dance for everyone.

\---

I was scared, so scared. I knew you worshipped me (who am I kidding though, who doesn't). You were rigid, in shock, you wouldn't move. I didn't want to take the first step, because it would mean taking all subsequent steps, it would mean sweeping you off your feet. And you'd be there in my arms, dazed and compliant, caught into a whirlwind of emotion and idol worship, then it'd all crash and burn, maybe in weeks.

So I wait. I wait for the storm to subside, for you to lower me from the skies above to the ground you stand on. For you to realize I am just beside you, feet also planted on this ground. You can come forward, meet me. Or you can choose not to.

I can -will- wait forever.

I wait, because this is your battle, your time, your turf. And I am but an old man, a relic, of a time gone by, years swept away in the tide that waits for no one.

Take the first step, Yuuri.

\---

I am tired of waiting, of being unmoving. I must take the lead, I must free myself. I think -I know- you want me to stop holding you above myself, you want me to stop agonizing over achieving perfection to impress you, you want me to find myself, and understand that some things really are about me. This song, this dance, is about me.

For the first time, I lose myself to the music, I want to impress you but I don't care as much to, so of course I bend your rules, I change up the moves, triple axel to double, I adapt the tone, I express what I really mean to. And at first, I was apprehensive, because what if you didn't understand, what if all you saw was that I was being rebellious?

But then you held out your arms and I knew you understood.

\---

I wonder where the tide will take us. When you win the Grand Prix- and I don't mean "if", I mean "when", because I am sure of you- but when that happens, where will we go from there? What can we find meaning in? Is it bad that I find meaning in you? Is it bad that I'm thinking so ahead of myself, when I'm not even sure that you love me, when you don't know that I love you?

\---

It struck me a little too late that for all the heart I poured out on national TV, you couldn't have understood enough of it. But it doesn't matter. Because when I get back and I talk to you, it's just going to be about what's between you and me, everything stripped down to the two of us. You'd just to understand one word. And I can say it in as many as different languages as it takes for you to understand.

\---

"Minako told me that you wish to burn my tie.”

"Hahaha, of course, it looks positively godawful."

Yuuri cast him a look.

"I think I can find a better use for it."

The words roll off his tongue like warm silk.

He's stepped close, very close, breath ghosting on Viktor's neck.

"...Yuuri?"

Goddammit. Was this a wet dream? Again? Worse- was the competition also part of the dream? He didn't want to go through all that again.

"Viktor. _Koishiteru_."

Viktor blinked.

Thoughts raced through Yuuri's mind. _Of course, all the teasing and whistling and nudging was a performance, everyone's just playing a role, Yuuri, Viktor just played his seductive role because he's a good coach and wants you to get into the right mood for performing Eros, he's just dedicated and nothing more, only you were dumb enough to think any of this is real, stupid, stupid, stupid- _

Crap. The boy was actively trembling now. What now, what should he do, fuck-

Viktor grabbed him, pressing their lips together hard in a desperate kiss. Yuuri's eyes widened, a thin sheen of tears still shining over.

"Yuuri. Don't be dumb, ya lyublyu tebya vsem serdtsem." _I love you with all my heart._

\---

"So...what about this tie?"

Viktor winked.

"I think you have the better idea."

Halfway to the bedroom, Viktor swaps the tie out for a Prada silk tie anyway, a blue as deep as twilight, and Yuuri swears there's a bloody monogram on it.

\---

"Absolutely no moving, or i'm locking this thing up, okay~"

Viktor just pants in response and tries his very best not to rock his hips, to just lie still on the bed as Yuuri worked that devilishly good mouth of his up and down Viktor's length. Just that, fuck, this isn't fair, he can't see anything with the tie acting as a blindfold, and that's causing his entire body to focus only on every swipe and suck, it was complete torture.

He's hard and leaking by the time Yuuri pulled off, and Viktor makes a keening noise of need. He feels something chilly hit his entrance, followed by a finger, and then two, scissoring and hitting all the right spots, making him see stars. Sooner than Yuuri anticipates, Viktor's willing entrance takes a fist.

"Ah- this isn't even remotely your first time, is it? To think you'd be so jealous of Minami then. But I'm not mean, maybe I could leash you up and fuck you loudly in one of toilet stalls at a comp venue, then Minami can literally hear that you're taken, wouldn't that be great?"

Viktor imagines every detail of the scene. His hands on the wall, body bent over, butt raised and presenting. The vibrator tucked snugly between his cheeks, having buzzed away for hours, keeping him loose and willing, ready for Yuuri to go to town on him. He imagines Yuuri removing the vibrator before entering him, sees his own hair tousling under the force of each hard thrust, legs shaking under the intensity of it all, the loud noises filling the washroom as he bites and chews on his lips in a desperate attempt to stop any noises from himself. But then it's all too much and his lips part, loud exquisite moans pulled out of him when he's not desperately choking on the pull of his leash that comes with each thrust, a blush dusting his face as his eyes are screwed shut in shame-

The images flood his mind in vivid, lurid detail, threatening to push him over the edge-

Yuuri pinches his tip. "No coming until I have, okay?~"

The fist is replaced by a cock, and god, the warmth of one, the feel like no other, he misses it, craves for it, he clenches tightly around it. But the joy turns to something more akin to horror as time dragged on, for Yuuri is rock hard but seems to be able to go at this forever.

Viktor is soon reduced to pinching and slapping his own cock multiple times, in a desperate attempt not to come. He can just picture the smirk on Yuuri's face, watching his lover abuse his own dick oh so painfully. Viktor's mind melts into a puddle as he mindlessly begs and pleads for Yuuri to please please please come already.

Then he feels the hot wetness spread through his belly, and cries out in relief, finally he can let go.

\---

Sated, he removes the blindfold, only to see Yuuri looking oddly vulnerable. The younger frowns slightly.

"Viktor, where do we…go from here with all this?"

Oh. Those thoughts. _What happens when their careers are over, whether they'd stay with each other, how they'd tell other people throughout all this, if they can even tell people._ He knows, he gets those thoughts too, just doesn't show it as much. Just grins his way through it.

"Wherever life takes us, I suppose. But no matter what, i'll always be wherever you need to be."

"Well then, I just ask that you be beside me."


End file.
